filthy_frankfandomcom-20200223-history
Trash Can
The mysterious '''Trash Can '''is a powerful, somewhat conscious entity that resides in Realm 6.2. The forces of the Can and Prometheus combined were enough to humiliate and defeat the dark lord himself. The only known individual that has defeated the Can and her puppet is Tit Job, however, her chromosome levels were greatly amplified at the time, as he was on his man-period. No mortal truly knows what inhuman abominated cancer is kept hidden and secret in the Can but there have bin some speculations. History Prometheus's first encounter with Pink Guy was a violent one; Red Dick ordered him to attack Pink Guy after Pink Guy whooped his ass in a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors. Prometheus chased Pink Guy to a part of the arena that neither of them had been in before. While they dueled, Prometheus found a trash can made of solid lead and ended the fight quickly by throwing it at Pink Guy, one-shotting him. A frightened Pink Guy called upon Chin-Chin to help him in his time of need. Chin-Chin was watering the plants on the road nearby and decided to help since Pink Guy was his son/direct creation and a devout follower. Red Dick attempted to fight Chin-Chin alone, but this just resulted in Red Dick getting his ass whooped. Prometheus decided to intervene and used the Trash Can to one-shot the Dark Lord himself. While Chin-Chin was incapacitated, the three escaped. Chin-Chin was humiliated. Somehow, after only two uses, the trash can already started to break. Prometheus continued to use the Trash Can in battle, defeating many opponents. There is only one recorded case where Prometheus was defeated in battle, however, his Trash Can was knocked away from him at the beginning of the battle and his opponent's chromic levels were extremely amplified at the time. Eventually, Prometheus threw the worn and damaged Trash Can at Frank and it split in two. Even though the Trash Can was destroyed, it's legacy lived on. When Frank forgot to perform his daily sacrifice to Chin-Chin, the Dark Lord used the famous battle at the Rock-Paper-Scissors arena as a reason to kidnap Salamander Man. Ironically, the Dark Lord chose to keep Salamander Man hostage at the same place that he had been defeated 9000CH ago. Theories: 1. The cancer theory This theory is based on the fact that the can is covered in autism. The autism grew and somehow evolved into cancer which then crippled Pink Guy when it was thrown at him. The cancism most likely originated from memes, and might even be the whole collection of 9gag posts that tempt people nearby to use the Can and release the meymeys X). 2. The inanimate object theory This theory suggests that the Trash Can is merely an inanimate, nonliving object that Prometheus uses as a weapon. This is backed up by the fact that Prometheus bullied Chin-Chin in college seemingly without any use of a magical entity as seen in "Ninja Gets His ASS KICKED ". 3. Cromotheory The most supported theory is that the can is older than the multiverse and perhaps even elder entities like the based god. The can is the origin and center of all chromosomes and raises the chromoamount of any being that comes in contact with her. This could explain why the throw on Pink Guy didn't break the trash can but then completely broke after the throws on Chin-Chin and Frank. Category:Objects Category:Props Category:Weapons